High voltage power conversion between DC (direct current) and DC is required for a variety of different applications. One such application is for links related to HVDC (high voltage DC).
WO 2011/060812 presents a high voltage DC converter comprising at least one inductor and at least one chain-link converter connected between first and second DC terminals, the or each chain-link converter including a chain of modules in series, each module including one or more semiconductor switches and one or more energy storage devices. The semiconductor switches are controllable to provide a continuously variable voltage source wherein the or each chain-link converter is operable when DC networks are connected in use to the first and second DC terminals to control switching of the modules to selectively enable one DC network to charge the or each inductor, or enable the or each inductor to discharge into the other DC network.
However, there is a need to provide greater flexibility in power converters for high voltage applications.